Last First Kiss
by misslexilouwho
Summary: It's been several months since Kurt has arrived at Dalton Academy. Everyone knows that Blaine and Kurt like each other. They just won't admit it to themselves, or each other.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did…Rachel and Finn would still be together and Kurt and Blaine would've had sex already._

* * *

"Kurt's been like this since Valentine's day," Wes said, and David looked at Kurt. The slim, brunette with the colorful eyes had a frown on his face. "When he found out Blaine like Jeremiah…damn. He was heart-broken, you know?"

"I know," David said, sighing. "Poor little guy. I mean, it must really suck to be him. He was the only out gay kid in McKinley, and his first kiss was from a supposed homophobe that was really in the closet. He had a crush on the guy that ended up being his stepbrother, who is straight, and now he likes Blaine, who is completely clueless."

"Blaine's not completely clueless, David. He likes Kurt, he just doesn't…know, I guess? I mean, obviously he likes Kurt. He flipped shit when Kurt joined Dalton. But he doesn't really feel like admitting it. To himself, or to Kurt," Wes explained.

Kurt looked over at Wes and David. He could tell they were talking about him. Just because he was listening to his iPod doesn't mean he had no clue what they were saying. It wasn't up that loud, for one, and for two, Kurt could read lips.

Jeremiah. Ugh. Kurt despised that curly haired gay who stole Blaine's heart but broke it. Couldn't Blaine tell that Kurt loved him? Still loves him. Since that first day, when he met Blaine, he was in love. They held hands and ran down a hallway, in what felt like slow-mo, and then Blaine sang "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

Kurt and Blaine had been through a lot together, in the few months that they've known each other. His mind flashed to the day before Valentine's Day. He told Blaine he thought _he _was the one Blaine wanted to date, and Blaine admitted he was clueless. The next day, though, he sang "Silly Love Songs" and sang the I Love You part to Kurt. …What the hell, man?

He sighed, and pressed the next button. Ironic, much? "Teenage Dream" just _would _be the next song on shuffle. Next. "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Kurt bit his lip in frustration. Next. "Defying Gravity." Hmm. Kurt smiled to himself, remembering the Diva-off he had with Rachel when they sang the _Wicked _classic. Mercedes had actually just sent him a message about her and Rachel having a Diva-off, and they sang a song from _Rent. _He was proud of the two girls, his two best friends. He missed them. Mercedes especially, since they've been friends longer, but he's grown to love Rachel. She's a good girl.

He looked up, and David and Wes were gone. He turned off his iPod, and heard music still. He raised an eyebrow and walked around Windsor house, trying to find the source of the noise. It was a male singing, Kurt was sure of that. It was a soft, slow song. He had no clue who the artist was, or what the song was. He peered in rooms, trying to see if one of his dorm mates might be playing their music a little too loud.

He finally found the source. It was Blaine. It was his iPod playing. Kurt leaned against the doorframe, listening to Blaine sing along with the music. Blaine's back was to him, and when he turned around, he jumped.

"Kurt! Oh! Hey… Didn't expect to see you here…" Blaine said, a blush crawling up his face.

"Uh…. Okay. Well, uh, what song is this? It sounds nice…"

"Oh. It's called Inevitable by Anberlin. I love it." Blaine smiled and started singing a line from the chorus.

_I want to be your last, first kiss, for all time…_

Kurt smiled and walked to Blaine.

"Kurt… I'm really sorry about the whole Jeremiah thing. I really am."

"It's okay, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, took Kurt's hand and pulled his body towards his own. Within about 2 seconds, Blaine's lips were pressed against Kurt's, not rough, but soft. Not forceful, but gentle.

After a moment, they pulled away. "That's what your first kiss should've been, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: **__Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic posted here on ff.n! Please review my story, and tell me what I could do better! This story was partly based off the song Inevitable by Anberlin. It's a great song and if you haven't heard it, go listen to it! _


End file.
